bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Brave Leader Alessa
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10977 |no = 1494 |element = Fire |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 259 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = It is said that even after she parted ways from the empire and fled over a dispute on policy, the emperor hoped for a reconciliation with her to the very end. However, she would never again return to the empire after the loss of a trusted retainer, and continued to oppose the nation from the outside. Had she reconciled with the emperor before she was branded a traitor, the two might have worked together to govern the nation. Indeed, had she negotiated with the emperor as a citizens' representative, the nation's governance might have matured much earlier. |summon = I guess the emperor is blessed with followers. That's fine. There's only one follower that I need. |fusion = Hehe... I know what to do now. And knowing that just makes me that much stronger! |evolution = Meeting and talking face-to-face... That really would have been enough! I made things too complicated. | hp_base = 6270 |atk_base = 2355 |def_base = 2250 |rec_base = 2190 | hp_lord = 8146 |atk_lord = 2917 |def_lord = 2812 |rec_lord = 2725 | hp_anima = 9263 |rec_anima = 2427 |atk_breaker = 3215 |def_breaker = 2514 |def_guardian = 3110 |atk_guardian = 2619 | hp_oracle = 7028 |rec_oracle = 3023 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Iron Virtue |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, negates all status ailments, restores HP each turn & slightly reduces damage taken for 1 turn when Sparks exceed certain amount |lsnote = Heal 800-1000 + 10% Rec & 20% reduction after 20 Sparks |bb = Schloradiance |bbdescription = 32 combo Fire attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & negates all status ailments for 3 turns |bbnote = 140% Atk, Def, Rec |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 32 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 32 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Felm Gloria |sbbdescription = 40 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts max HP, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 140% Atk, Def, Rec, 25% HP to Atk, Def & 15% HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Sigrun Crusade |ubbdescription = 45 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 5 turns & fully restores HP each turn for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk, Def, Rec & 35% HP |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 45 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 45 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Celestial Harmony |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |esnote = Fills 4 BC & 50% Atk, Def |evofrom = 10976 |howtoget = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |dreamskill2_cat = BB Gauge |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB Gauge |dreamskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |dreamskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |dreamskill4_cat = Special |dreamskill4_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Enhances LS's HP restoration each turn effect |dreamskill4_1_note = +200 HP. Heals 1000-1200 + 10% Rec total |dreamskill4_2_sp = 40 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Enhances SBB's considerable Atk, Def boost relative to max HP effect |dreamskill4_2_note = +5% boost. 30% HP to Atk, Def total |dreamskill4_3_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_3_desc = Adds huge Rec boost relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to SBB |dreamskill4_3_note = 30% HP to Rec. (Prerequisite: Unlock "Enhances SBB's considerable Atk, Def boost relative to max HP effect") |dreamskill4_4_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_4_desc = Adds Fire, Light elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_5_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_5_desc = Adds critical hit damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_5_note = 50% boost |dreamskill4_6_sp = 40 |dreamskill4_6_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_6_note = 60% boost |notes = |addcat = Champions of Randall |addcatname = Alessa2 }}